Mao
| Row 1 title = Friends | Row 1 info = *Kagura *Haruhi Nico *Mandy *Akira Akiyama | Row 2 title = Foes | Row 2 info = *Rapists *Killers *Other Kidnappers|image = File:girogiro.PNG|caption = The offical version of Mao.|Row 3 title = Sexuality|Row 3 info = *Asexual|Row 4 title = Age|Row 4 info = Rumored to be age 19-26, but Mao's age is unknown.|bgcolor = darkblue|fgcolor = yellow}} is a scientist who often kidnaps students for researching purposes. She has created an anti aging pill to make her look like a 10 year old forever. She claims that she does not have a mental age. She is currently working on a imortal pill, to make her live forever. Appearance Mao wears a professor coat. She wears thigh high black stockings. She wears her hair in a black ponytail. She wears brown shoes. She looks like a 10 year old. Personality Mao is often curious about everything around her. She hates getting offended or getting mistaken for a rapist or a kidnapper. She often writes long paragraphs about what she actually is. She is usually mature but never obidient. She often frames people as revenge after being pissed off. She is usually innocent when you first meet her, but when you are alone with her, She will strip you, examine your body and touch you. Mao is asexual. Relationships ; Kagura : They became best friends because of their similar hobbies. They sometimes try to research the human body together. Mao cares deeply about Kagura. They both swore not to hurt each other. ; Haruhi Nico : Mao finds Haruhi very entertaining. Mao loves playing with Haruhi. Mao often treats Haruhi like a dog. Mao and Haruhi are also very close, they love to have a competition on who is the better singer. ; Mandy : Mao is very close to Mandy. Mao and Mandy often hang out in the Counselor's Office and the Faculty Room during Lunch Time. They have strange conversations about Human Life and why humans slaughter each other. ; Aya Akiyama : Mao often fondles Aya's breasts and takes off her bra to make sure her breasts are not fake. Mao is not very close with Aya, but she sees Aya as entertainment. She does not wish to kill Aya nor hurt her in any way. ; Akira Akiyama : Mao thinks Akira as stubborn and quiet. Mao often researches Akira's breasts to discover why they are so small. Mao often gets beaten up by Akira. Mao is scared of Akira, and acts like a child when near her. ; Tawagoto Nico : Mao loves teasing Tawagoto about Terry. She often gets beaten nearly ''to death by Tawagoto. Mao and Tawagoto are friends. Mao often researches Tawagoto's breasts because she thinks they are extremely ''flat unlike the average girl. Backstory Mao decided to live with the girl who was now 9. Mao later made an anti aging pill to make her look like a 10 year old. She is currently working on an immortal pill.Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wikia's OCs Category:Female Fictional Characters Category:Wikia's OCS